Many devices have been proposed for protection of a vehicle operator in the event of a sudden forward impact. Even with the use of seat belts and shoulder restraints, the head of the operator may be thrown forward to the extent that the face hits the steering wheel and severe facial and dental injuries are incurred.
Examples of previously proposed devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,903 (1927), where a spring supported contact plate is utilized. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,006 (1957) a cushioned shell or plate is shown. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,701 (1969) a deep dished steering wheel is shown with a central core of soft spongy, stacked pads, the wheel support being resiliently mounted to collapse and expose the pads to receive the face or chest of the operator.
The present invention contemplates an inexpensive attachment which can be applied to any existing steering wheel with no special tools and no alteration of the wheel itself.
It is an object, therefore, to provide a cushion to absorb energy in the event of sudden forward contact when the head of an operator is thrown forward into the steering wheel area.
Objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.